Many products we consume have a negative impact on our teeth. Acidic drinks and sweets, for example, can result in tooth erosion by attacking enamel that coats and protects the teeth. Moreover, foods and beverages we consume, like tomato sauce, berries, beets, soda or pop, coffee and tea can stain teeth and thereby result in a smile that is not bright and white. Tobacco based products and certain medications can also lead to teeth that look yellow or even brown.
Products that address tooth decay and/or whitening have been developed. Such products often comprise peroxides, abrasives or both in order to clean and whiten teeth. These types of products are often not desired since they do not contribute to the remineralisation of teeth and can cause damage to our teeth and gums if overused.
Aqueous-based products for whitening teeth have been described (e.g., commonly owned application WO 2008/068248) with water insoluble calcium salt and a source of phosphate ions. These products require the calcium source to be stored in a compartmentalized first composition and the phosphate source to be stored in a compartmentalized second composition that is separate and distinct from the first. The separation of such components or compositions prevents interaction between calcium and phosphate (and the formation of calcium and phosphate comprising compounds within the product) thereby maintaining the remineralisation and whitening efficacy of the products. Unfortunately, however, such dual compartmentalized products may not always be easy for the consumer to use and may require packaging that can be costly to the consumer, complex and environmentally unfriendly.
It is of increasing interest to develop an oral care product suitable to deliver calcium and phosphate sources to teeth (i.e., in-situ) whereby the product comprises both a calcium and phosphate source that may be delivered to teeth in a single-phase, free of compartmentalized packaging. This invention, therefore, is directed to a single-phase composition comprising calcium and phosphate sources. The composition is, unexpectedly, stable and has good taste, texture and viscosity characteristics even in the absence of water. The composition, unexpectedly, is substantially free of generated calcium and phosphate comprising compounds until the composition is applied to teeth and/or utilized in the oral cavity. Moreover, the single-phase composition of this invention surprisingly results in excellent remineralisation and whitening of teeth notwithstanding the fact that a calcium and phosphate source are present together in one phase prior to use.